I Saw the Papers Fly
by Midori12
Summary: Sealand ran alongside England and France as they made their way toward Lower Manhattan to the World Trade Center where America worked. As Sealand saw the smoke emitting from the Twin Towers, he noticed all of the papers fluttering in the wind... 9/11 fic


**Warning: This is a timeline of the events that happened on September 11 through the eyes of America, England, and others. Slight sensitive descriptions are in place. Reader discretion advised.**

* * *

><p><strong>I Saw the Papers<strong> **Fly**

_September 11, 2001 - 8:01 a.m. - Outside America's house; New York City, New York_

America - "England, I know! You can stop hounding me about it! I'm up now!"

England - "_It's sad that I have to act as you alarm clock 'cause you can't get up on your own! I mean, come on! The telephone does _not _function as an alarm."_

America - "Okay, blah blah blah, I got it. Whatever."

England - "_But you're late now, aren't you?"_

America - "…Shut up!"

England - "_Hurry along now, America."_

America - "Well, if you would shut up and let me get off the phone, I can go about my day!"

England - "_…It's a nice day, isn't it?"_

America - "Yes, it is a nice and sunny day!"

England - "_…You didn't have to yell."_

America - "England, I'm trying to get to work! I'm hanging up now!"

England - "_All right, then. Don't forget about dinner tonight. France was having a fit about coming, but I finally dragged him along. Sealand's with us, as well."_

America - "You're right outside the city, right?"

England - "_Yes. We'll head downtown before noon."_

America - "All right. See you later."

England - "_Goodbye."_

* * *

><p><em>8:32 a.m. – 78th floor of South Tower of the World Trade Center; New York City<em>

America - "Sorry I'm late!"

Head Businessman - "America, this is the second time this week…and it's only Tuesday."

America - "I know, Mr. Arsenio. I apologize."

Arsenio - "Well, since it's Primary Day today, a number of us will be absent. We will postpone the meeting until ten. Will you be here, Mr. America?"

America - "Of course, sir!"

Arsenio - "Then I'll see you then."

* * *

><p><em>8:48 a.m. – England's hotel room; New York City<em>

England - "What do you mean you spent the night in another woman's hotel?"

France - "_Exactly what I mean. I spotted a beauty at the bar last night and-"_

England - "France, I don't care to know anything else. Just get back here! We need to get ready to head downtown!"

France - "_Geez, England. You drag me here and then you yell at me when I want to have fun. That's not very-"_

England - "France, Sealand's calling me. Just get your arse back here!"

France - "_Fine!"_

England - "…Sealand? Where are you?"

Sealand - "_England! Are you in the room?"_

England - "If you mean the hotel room, then yes. Where are you, Sealand?"

Sealand - "_In the lobby downstairs! Turn on the TV! Now!"_

England - "Sealand, I don't have time for-"

Sealand - "_England! There's a fire at one of the Twin Towers! Doesn't America work there?"_

England - "Huh? Fire?"

Sealand - "_Yeah! Like, an explosion or something!"_

* * *

><p><em>8:49 a.m. – 78th floor of South Tower<em>

Surprised Businesswoman - "America! Did you hear that?"

America - "Huh? That loud noise a minute ago? What was that?"

Surprised Businesswoman - "There was an explosion or something in the North Tower!"

America - "What? An explosion?"

Arsenio - "No, I heard it was a plane! A plane accidentally hit Tower One!"

America - "A plane?"

Surprised Businesswoman - "Whatever it was, we should get out of here!"

* * *

><p><em>8:56 a.m. – England's hotel room<em>

England - "Dammit, America, pick up!"

America - "_Hello?"_

England - "Oh, geez, America! Are you okay?"

America - "_England? Yeah, I'm fine. Oh, are you talking about the North Tower?"_

England - "Yes! There was an explosion or a plane hit it or something! The news reports aren't too sure of what's going on. Are you evacuating?"

America - "_Well, we were trying to, but some security personnel told us that the South Tower isn't in any danger and that we should just go back to our offices. It's chaotic. People are leaving anyway, but I'm not sure what to do."_

England - "Don't contemplate it too long. Either you leave or you don't."

America - "_…I kinda want to see what it looks like. Is it really bad?"_

England - "You haven't seen it yet? Can't you see it out the window?"

America - "_I'm sitting on the opposite side of the building… I can't see the North Tower from here 'cause it's, y'know, located _north._"_

England - "Oh. It looks pretty bad. I'm heading downtown once France gets back. Maybe you should just leave anyway."

America - "_France gets back? From where?"_

England - "Don't ask. Are you leaving or not?"

America - "_Well, the elevators are crowed as all hell right now, so I'll just wait until the congestion dies down."_

England - "What floor are you on?"

America - "_The 78th floor, where I work."_

England - "Fine. I'll see you in a bit."

America - "_'Bye."_

* * *

><p><em>9:02 a.m. - Hotel lobby<em>

England - "It's about time, France."

France - "Sorry, the nice _mademoiselle _didn't want me to leave."

England - "I don't care what she wants. We have to go. Have you seen the news?"

France - "No, but I heard something about one of the World Trade Center towers getting hit by a plane or something on the radio. Doesn't America work there?"

England - "Yeah. The North Tower was hit. America works in the South Tower, but-"

Sealand - "Oh my God!"

England - "What's wrong, Sealand?"

Sealand - "Another plane! The second tower! It hit the other tower!"

England - "What?_ America!"_

* * *

><p><em>9:07 a.m. - 78th floor of South Tower<em>

America - "…Guh…Oww…What the…hell…? What is…?"

Arsenio - "…"

America - "Arsenio…? Mr. Arsenio…?"

Arsenio - "…Rgh…"

America - "M-Mr. Arsenio…! Are you okay?"

Arsenio - "…A-America…"

America - "Oh my God! You're covered in blood! Here, let me get this…rgh…rubble off of you…yah!"

Arsenio - "…America…you're covered…in blood…too…"

America - "I don't care, I can move! The ceiling fell on you! I don't know if…"

Arsenio - "…Don't worry…about me…"

America - "Are you crazy? I'm getting you out of here! They don't call me a hero for nothing! Can you move?"

Arsenio - "…My…back…and my sides…and my ankle, too…"

America - "Your back and sides hurt? And you can't walk on your own? Okay, throw your arm over my shoulder. I'll help carry you."

Arsenio - "…The fire…how can we…?"

America - "The stairwell's over here. We can get out. We _are _going to get out!"

Arsenio - "…America…there are bodies…"

America - "…I know. I can't…we have to save ourselves right now. If we see anyone else alive, we'll do our best to help them. But…"

Arsenio - "…What…happened…?"

America - "…I'm not sure…but we'll get out of here, okay?"

Arsenio - "…"

* * *

><p><em>9:23 a.m. - Downtown New York City<em>

Sealand - "Oh my God… *Sniff* Is America…? *Hic*"

England - "I don't know, Sealand. I can't get ahold of him!"

France - "Why are we running _toward _the towers?"

England - "France, you stupid git! America's in that building! If I can't get him to pick up the phone, we have to go check what's going on! We can't just stand here!"

France - "…England…What if he…"

England - "Shut up, France! I'm not going to believe that! He might still be alive! We have to be hopeful! Why won't he pick up?"

France - "England, if he is still alive…he's probably trying to get out. Just calm down."

England - "Calm down? _Calm down? _This country is under _attack!_ There is no way that two planes _accidentally_ hit those buildings! This was deliberate! And America's in trouble! And you're telling me to _calm down?"_

France - "Okay, I'm sorry! Let's focus on America right now. But I don't think constantly calling him is going to help."

England - "Argh…the phone lines are jammed. Calls aren't even going through now. Dammit!"

Sealand - "*Sniff* England…"

England - "Sealand…I know. He'll be okay. I know he is."

* * *

><p><em>9:35 a.m. - Stairwell of South Tower, 59th floor<em>

America - "It's so ridiculously smoky in here… *Cough* Are you okay, Mr. Arsenio?"

Arsenio - "…I'm fine…I wish I could walk on my own, but my ankle…"

America - "It's okay, I got you..."

Arsenio - "…Have we seen anyone else…? Y'know…_alive?"_

America - "…Not yet. I'm surprised we haven't seen anyone going down these stairs… Wait, who's that?"

Arsenio - "…Firefighters!"

Chief Firefighter - "Hey! Are you guys okay?"

America - "I'm fine. This guy hurt his back."

Tall Firefighter - "Here, I'll help escort you guys down. Chief, are you still going up?"

Chief Firefighter - "Yes. What floor did you guys come from?"

Arsenio - "…Floor 78…"

Chief Firefighter - "Floor 78? Was that the impact zone?"

America - "Impact? So another plane _did _hit us?"

Chief Firefighter - "Yes…look, we're running out of time. We have to go up and keep searching. Turner, you stay with them."

Turner - "Got it."

* * *

><p><em>9:41 a.m. – Nearing Lower Manhattan<em>

France - "Did you hear what they just said?"

England - "Who, France?"

France - "The radio! There's a report of a fire at the Pentagon! Do you think it was another plane?"

Sealand - "The Pentagon? England, what's that?"

England - "It's a government building in Washington D.C. Oh my God…"

Sealand - "Is it a tall building like the Twin Towers?"

England - "No. But…"

France - "What is it, England?"

England - "…Excuse me, miss?"

Young Woman - "Yes?"

England - "Do you know what side of the building the plane hit the South Tower?"

Young Woman - "Um, well it came in at an angle, but I'm pretty sure it was from the south. The North Tower was hit from the north side I believe. Wasn't it, Steve?"

Steve - "I think so."

Young Woman - "But the second plane hit a lot lower than the first plane. Oh my God, there are probably so many people dead already…"

England - "…"

France - "England, what is it?"

England - "…The second plane hit from the south side of the building."

France - "…And?"

England - "There are estimates that the first plane hit between floors 90 to 100 of the North Tower. If you were to take a guess at where the plane hit the South Tower, what would you say?"

France - "…Um, maybe between floors 75 and 85?"

England - "…America works on the 78th floor…on the south side…"

France - "What? Do you know that for sure?"

England - "…I know he works on the 78th floor…"

France - "But what about the south side?"

England - "…He told me he couldn't see the North Tower from where he was sitting because it was on the opposite side of the building…"

France - "…That doesn't necessarily mean that he was-"

England - "_Opposite side…"_

Sealand - "Oh no! Does that mean that America is-?"

France - "Sealand!"

England - "…"

France - "Huh? England, is that your phone?"

England - "My phone! …H-hello?"

America - "_England? *Cough*"_

England - "Oh my God! America! You're alive!"

America - "_Y-yeah…Phone service sucks right now, but I figured I'd try… *Cough*"_

England - "Where are you? Are you okay?"

America - "_I'm on the…floor…are you?"_

England - "Huh? I can't hear you that well. What floor? You're still in the building?"

America - "_…On the…floor…England…plane hit…"_

England - "America, you're cutting out! America!"

America - "_…Call…get out…building…"_

England - "America? America! Damn, the phone cut out!"

Sealand - "But he's alive!"

England - "Yes. I think he's still in the building. I wasn't able to hear him well, the line kept cutting out."

France - "Well, if he's making his way out of the building, we should go find him."

Sealand - "But they might not let us get close!"

England - "Then we'll get as close as we can! Come on!"

* * *

><p><em>9:53 a.m. – Stairwell of South Tower, 11th floor<em>

Turner - "Floor 11…we're getting closer…"

America - "Yeah…thank you for helping us."

Turner - "No problem. It's my job."

America - "I can't believe this is happening…Do you think it's…a terrorist attack?"

Turner - "I heard reports of another plane striking the Pentagon a few minutes ago."

America - "What? Oh my God!"

Arsenio - "…There can't be any doubt this is a deliberate attack…"

America - "I can't…oh my God…who could do this…?"

Turner - "I can think of someone…"

America - "Who?"

Turner - "…Let's just focus on getting out of this building. We're almost there."

America - "Right."

Arsenio - "…Sure…"

* * *

><p><em>9:58 p.m. – Lower Manhattan, three blocks away from World Trade Center<em>

England - "We can't get any closer…"

Sealand - "Do you see America?"

England - "I see…a lot of people."

France - "Did he say what floor he was on?"

England - "No. I'm not sure where he is. The phone lines are still jammed."

France - "…? What's that noise?"

England - "…That rumbling noise?"

Sealand - "Run!"

England - "Run?"

France - "Oh my God, England! One of the towers is collapsing!"

* * *

><p><em>10:01 a.m. – Unknown location<em>

America - "*Cough, cough* …Oh my… *Cough* …Mr. Turner…? …Mr. Arsenio…? *Cough, cough*"

Arsenio - "…Amer…ica…?"

America - "…Mr. Arsenio…? Is that… *Cough* …you…?"

Arsenio - "…America… *Cough* …I can't see you…"

America - "I'm right here… What happened…?"

Arsenio - "…I don't know…"

America - "…Where are we…?"

Arsenio - "…Where's Turner…?"

America - "…Mr. Turner…? Mr. Turner…? I can't see anything… It's so dusty…"

Arsenio - "…Can you move…?"

America - "I'm trying… Rgh! Yeah, I can move. I'm sore all over, though… Are you all right?"

Arsenio - "…A-America…"

America - "What?"

Arsenio - "…Look… The South Tower…is gone…"

* * *

><p><em>10:07 a.m. – Lower Manhattan, three blocks from World Trade Center; inside of Coffeehouse<em>

England - "…"

Sealand - "Oh my God! It's a good thing we came in here! You can't even see anything outside!"

England - "…"

France - "…America's strong. He's probably okay…I think…"

England - "…"

Panicked Woman - "The South Tower…just fell…"

Shocked Man - "I can't believe it…"

Distraught Businessman - "This day is just…unbelievable…"

Panicked Woman - "…The South Tower…is gone…"

Shocked Man - "Wait a minute! If the South Tower fell, does that mean that the North Tower will fall, too?"

Distraught Businessman - "But Tower One was hit first. Why did Tower Two fall?"

France - "Maybe because of how it was hit. The plane did fly in at an angle."

Shocked Man - "It was hit a lot lower than the North Tower. Maybe the building couldn't support all of the extra weight on top…"

Panicked Woman - "…All of those innocent people…"

France - "…England…"

England - "…We have to find him… He _has _to still be alive…"

France - "…England…"

England - "…"

* * *

><p><em>10:09 a.m. – In the rubble of the now collapsed South Tower<em>

Arsenio - "…America…you have to…get out of here…"

America - "…Me? No, _we _are getting out of here. Now where's Turner…?"

Arsenio - "…America…the South Tower…is _gone_… It has collapsed…I don't know how we survived, but…if this building fell…then I'm sure the North Tower will, too… You have to get somewhere…safe…"

America - "Mr. Arsenio, I'm not leaving you here! Don't give up now, we still have time!"

Arsenio - "…America…"

America - "…Here, let me help you up… Can you stand? Let's walk like we did before…"

Arsenio - "…Oh God…"

America - "What's wrong…?"

Arsenio - "…Mr. Turner…is…right there…"

America - "Mr. Turner! Mr. Turner, are you…?"

Arsenio - "…America…I think he's…dead…"

* * *

><p><em>10:12 a.m. – Lower Manhattan, three blocks from World Trade Center; inside of Coffeehouse<em>

France - "Where are you going? It's dangerous to go outside!"

England - "I'm going to find America!"

Sealand - "But England-!"

England - "Shut up!"

France - "Don't yell at Sealand! You're bring irrational right now!"

Distraught Businessman - "Excuse me, sir, but I think your friend is right… Do you know someone that was in Tower Two?"

England - "Yes! And he's out there and he's probably hurt! We have to go help him!"

France - "England, we don't know what's going on! We can't just aimlessly go out there! Do you see all of the dust and debris? And if the South Tower just fell, the North Tower is probably next! We have to stay here or else we'll be risking our own lives!"

England - "…"

France - "We don't even know if America is…"

England - "…Damn…DAMMIT!"

* * *

><p><em>10:13 a.m. – In the rubble of the now collapsed South Tower<em>

America - "…M-Mr. Turner…? H-hey…get up… Get up, we have to go!"

Arsenio - "…America…"

America - "…Mr. Turner, please! We have to move…!"

Arsenio - "…America…"

America - "…Why aren't you moving…? Come on, get up…!"

Arsenio - "…America! He's not moving! He's dead…!"

America - "…Oh my God…"

Arsenio - "…He has a walkie on him… See if you can get it to work…"

America - "…Hello? Hello, can anyone hear me…?"

Stressed Firefighter - "_…Is this Turner? Turner, are you there?"_

America - "…N-no… It's a 10-53… No, 10-53 is _man down_, isn't it? This is a…10-54…"

Stressed Firefighter - "_10-54? Is there a dead body? Turner, where are you? Weren't you with the chief in the South…oh my God…Turner, where are you?"_

America - "…This isn't Turner! Turner is…dead…! My friend and I need help…we're in the rubble of the South Tower…Please, come help us…"

Stressed Firefighter - "_…Turner is… Never mind that, there are two of you in the rubble? We're on our way! Just stay put!"_

* * *

><p><em>10:26 a.m. – Lower Manhattan, three blocks from World Trade Center; outside of Coffeehouse<em>

Shocked Man - "…Hey! I just heard there was another plane crash!"

Panicked Woman - "Where? Please don't say Chicago…"

Shocked Man - "N-no, this time it didn't hit anything. It crashed in a field somewhere in Pennsylvania…"

Distraught Businessman - "Huh? It didn't hit anything?"

Shocked Man - "No, but they said that the plane went off of the radar, so they think it was more hijackers…"

Panicked Woman - "Oh my God…It just won't end…"

Shocked Man - "It looks like a war zone out here… Armageddon or something… This is the kind of stuff you see in movies…not real life…"

Distraught Businessman - "…It's only a matter of time before Tower One falls, too…"

France - "…Then why are we standing out here?"

Panicked Woman - "…Huh? Oh my-!"

Shocked Man - "The North Tower-!"

Sealand - "The North Tower is collapsing!"

* * *

><p><em>10:29 a.m. – Unknown location<em>

Arsenio - "…"

America - "…Oh…my…God…"

Arsenio - "…America…are you okay…?"

America - "Y-yeah…I'm fine… Where're the firefighters…?"

Stressed Firefighter - "…We're right…here…"

Exhausted Firefighter - "…Oh my… The North Tower…just fell…"

America - "I didn't even see where we ran… Where are we…?"

Exhausted Firefighter - "…We just ran into a random building… The second I heard that roaring noise…I knew it was the tower collapsing… We just had to _run_…"

America - "…Thanks for coming to save us…and I'm sorry about…Mr. Turner…"

Stressed Firefighter - "…It's part of the job… And I'm sure he's not the only one…"

Arsenio - "…Where do we go…from here…?"

Exhausted Firefighter - "…I don't know…if there's an answer to that question right now…"

Stressed Firefighter - "But you guys are injured… We should call for an ambulance…"

America - "…Only one…for Mr. Arsenio…"

Stressed Firefighter - "What? You're all bloodied up as well! You have to seek treatment…!"

America - "I will…but…there's something…I have to do first…"

* * *

><p><em>10:32 a.m. – Three blocks from Ground Zero<em>

England - "…Hello…"

Canada - "_England! Oh, thank God! Where are you? Have you heard from America? I'm sure you know about what's going on in New York, right? I can't get ahold of him! I had a hard time getting ahold of you, too!"_

England - "…Yeah…"

Canada - "_America works—or, I guessed _worked_—in the South Tower, right? I saw it collapse…I saw _both _of the towers fall… Have you gotten ahold of him?"_

England - "…No…"

Canada - "_…What's that noise? That beeping noise? Are you in New York City now?"_

England - "…Yes…"

Canada - "_…England, what's going on? Are you okay?"_

England - "…"

Canada - "_…Oh my… America… No…no, no, no, no, no… I had to help launch Operation Yellow Ribbon here! I can't get to New York right now! Oh my God! England, where's America?"_

England - "…"

Canada - "_*Sniff* …I-I'll call you back…"_

England - "…"

France - "That was Canada, right?"

England - "…"

France - "England…"

Sealand - "*Cough, cough* England, it's dusty out here! It looks like the apocalypse or something! Everything's covered in dust and…oh my God, is that a part of the building?"

France - "England, we shouldn't be walking toward the buildin—I mean… Look, we shouldn't be going this way."

England - "…"

France - "Are you listening to me? Hey!"

England - "…America…is over here somewhere…"

Sealand - "*Cough* England! What if America didn't make it… *Cough, cough*"

France - "Sealand! Are you all right? England, Sealand can't take all of this dust! We have to get out of here!"

England - "…"

Sealand - "*Cough* France…"

France - "What is it, Sealand?"

Sealand - "…There are papers everywhere… Do you see all of the papers? There's some pieces of the building…but… *Cough* …Where are all of the people…?"

France - "People?"

Sealand - "…That were still in the building…?"

* * *

><p><em>10:39 a.m. – One block from Ground Zero<em>

America - "*Cough, cough*"

Stressed Firefighter - "Mr. America…I think you should take an ambulance ride… You had to have inhaled _a lot _of dust. I mean, you somehow managed to survive the South Tower's collapse from on top of you! And you're a bloody mess. You may have broken bones…any number of things."

America - "…That's fine… I'll go later… *Cough* Take Mr. Arsenio…"

Arsenio - "…America…"

America - "Mr. Arsenio, please. Just go… I'll meet up with you later…"

Arsenio - "…America…thank you…"

America - "…No problem, Mr. Arsenio… I am a hero, after all…"

Arsenio - "…Not _the _hero, like you always liked to announce randomly in meetings…?"

America - "No… Today, I'm not the only hero…"

* * *

><p><em>10:43 a.m. – Two blocks from Ground Zero<em>

Sealand - "…France…this is scary…"

France - "…I know…"

Sealand - "*Cough* …Is this over yet? Are all of the terrorists…done?"

France - "…Did you hear Canada over the phone? He mentioned something about an Operation Yellow Ribbon. I think he was talking about an order to ground all planes. Canada must have had a role in helping ground planes from out of the country into his nation…"

Sealand - "That means that there's no more planes in the air…?"

France - "There shouldn't be…"

Sealand - "…What's that noise?"

France - "What noise?"

Sealand - "The _wee-oo-weep-oo, wee-oo-weep-oo _noise… Sounds like…some weird-beeping machine…"

France - "I'm not sure… England, do you know?"

England - "…Dead bodies…"

France - "What?"

England - "…It detects…dead bodies…or…remnants…"

Sealand - "What? Remnants? *Cough, cough* …Oh my…God…!"

France - "England…I don't think we should be taking a child near…"

England - "…Over there…"

France - "…"

Sealand - "*Cough* …France…is that where…the towers used to be…?"

France - "…Yes, Sealand… That is where…the World Trade Center Towers…used to be…"

* * *

><p><em>10:47 a.m. – One block from Ground Zero<em>

America - "…Damn…my phone's broke… *Cough, cough* England must be mad at me…I bet he's been trying to get ahold of me…

"…Sigh… I am so worn out…I can't believe I'm still standing… *Cough* I'm covered in blood… Geez, I look like I just bathed in it…

"…Who would do something like this…? Hijack planes and target these buildings to kill innocent people…? This is…unheard of…

"…Wait a minute…! The '93 bombings in the basement of the North Tower! That was a failed effort to destroy the base of the building, knock it into the South Tower, and… Did the same people organize these attacks today…?

"…Oh no…I can't…move…

"…On the ground…? I'm not supposed to be here… I have to move…! I refused to go to the hospital until…I see them… I have to…find them… France…Sealand…

"England…"

* * *

><p><em>10:50 a.m. – One block from Ground Zero<em>

Sealand - "…_Wee-oo-weep-oo_…_Wee-oo-weep-oo_… *Cough, cough*"

France - "…Sealand…"

Sealand - "…_Wee-oo-weep-oo_…_Wee-oo- _*Cough, cough* …England, can't we just—ooph! Why did you stop…?"

England - "…Oh my God…"

France - "What is it…?"

England - "…A-America…?"

France - "America…? Where?"

England - "…Oh my God! America!"

Sealand - "America!"

England - "…America! Are you okay…? Oh my…you're covered in blood! We need to get you to a hospital! America? Answer me!"

America - "…E-England…?"

England - "America, we're here! We're going to get you help! Stay with me! America…!"

* * *

><p><em>7:02 p.m. – Lenox Hill Hospital<em>

America - "…Ugh… Geez…where am I…?"

Sealand - "America? Hey, America's awake, guys!"

America - "Sealand! France! …England!"

England - "America! Thank God you're okay!"

America - "England…Why are you…hugging me so tightly…?"

England - "America… I'm so glad…that you're okay…"

America - "…I'm sorry, England…"

England - "America, why in the hell are you apologizing?"

America - "…I know I worried you guys… And then to have to see me, all bloody and weak like that…"

England - "America…don't worry about all of that. You're okay now and that's what matters."

America - "…Oh my God… Are the Twin Towers really…gone…?"

England - "…Yes…"

America - "…It seems so…surreal…like, did that really happen? But…I had that building _collapse _on me… I just…ugh, it's like a really bad dream…only that it, y'know…_happened."_

England - "…I know, America…"

Sealand - "Oh, America… We were so worried that you didn't make it… *Sniff* It's good that you made it out…"

America - "Sealand… I wasn't by myself, though. Mr. Arsenio was with me, too, on the way down the South Tower. And then we ran into a group of firefighters that were going up, one of which escorted us down the rest of the way. We got out of the building, but then the building collapsed, and the firefighter…"

England - "…"

France - "…What about Mr. Arsenio?"

America - "We used the fallen firefighter's walkie-talkie to communicate with other firefighters on the ground to help us. We got out of the rubble, then had to quickly duck into another building when the North Tower fell. They called an ambulance for Mr. Arsenio, but I told them I had to do something before I went to the hospital…"

England - "…Was that why you were on the ground? You had worn yourself out! What were you trying to do?"

America - "…Find you guys…"

England - "…Oh…!"

America - "Yeah…"

Stressed Firefighter - "Excuse me? Is there a Mr. America in here?"

America - "Hey! You're the firefighter from earlier!"

Stressed Firefighter - "Yeah, call me Garrett."

America - "Okay, Mr. Garrett…"

Garrett - "We've been busy doing clean-up at Ground Zero, but I asked for a quick break to see if you were administered in a hospital nearby. I got lucky; you're in the same hospital as Mr. Arsenio."

America - "Mr. Arsenio's here, too?"

Garrett - "Yeah, he's on the floor below. I visited him real quick before coming up here."

America - "Oh. How is he?"

Garrett - "He's doing fine, actually. Only a few broken ribs and a broken ankle. Lost a lot of blood like you did, but all kinds of people have been donating blood throughout the day. He's recovering well. You two were very fortunate."

America - "…But so many others weren't…like Mr. Turner…"

Garrett - "…"

Sealand - "Um, excuse me, Mr. Firefighter, sir? What's a Ground Zero?"

Garrett - "It's what we have decided to call where…the Twin Towers used to be…"

Sealand - "…Oh…"

Garrett - "Well, I have to get going back to help clean up. We'll probably be there all night. No, this clean up will take weeks…"

America - "I-I'll help!"

Garrett - "Mr. America, you might not be out of this hospital for several days…"

America - "I don't care! I'm going to get out of here as soon as possible and help out! I can't just sit here and do nothing!"

Garrett - "…All right. Make sure you're strong enough to do heavy lifting. We'll need as much help as we can get. Goodbye, Mr. America…"

France - "…Is he one of the firefighters that helped you earlier?"

America - "Yeah…"

England - "…America, you know you need to rest. It's been…a long day…"

America - "I've been asleep half the day…"

England - "…You know what I mean…"

America - "Has the President said anything yet?"

England - "No, but I heard he's supposed to address the nation in a little bit."

America - "…I wonder if this means war…"

England - "To who?"

America - "…We'll find out later…"

England - "…"

America - "…? Sealand, what's that?"

Sealand - "…It's a pile of papers…from the Twin Towers. I started picking them all up. As many as I could…"

America - "Huh? Why?"

Sealand - "…It was the only thing left of those buildings. Other than, y'know, the debris. But there were no…"

America - "…? No what?"

Sealand - "…_Wee-oo-weep-oo_…_Wee-oo-weep-oo_…"

America - "…I-I'm sorry…I don't understand…"

France - "…Never mind that, America…"

England - "…What do we do now…?"

America - "…I'm going to recover, get the hell out of here, and go help them out… What will you guys do?"

Sealand - "We'll help! I wanna help, England!"

England - "But Sealand, you're just a child! You shouldn't-"

Sealand - "I wanna help!"

England - "...I guess there's no arguing…"

France - "We should help, too. And maybe enlist the help of all that we can."

England - "I'm not sure when they'll have airspace running again… But I'm sure within a few days, we can get some people to help us."

America - "I can get Japan and Canada to help. And Lithuania."

Sealand - "If we get Lithuania, we can ask for Poland's help! And Latvia and Estonia, too! And if we ask Japan, we can get Greece! Oh, and with Canada, we can convince South Korea!"

France - "I'll see if I can get the Italy brothers to help. Maybe Germany will be on board if Veneziano is. Spain should help if Romano does. Oh, and I can ask Seychelles, too."

England - "I should be able to get Austria and Hungary to help. Maybe even Switzerland and Liechtenstein."

France - "Switzerland?"

England - "If we aren't talking war, we may be able to convince him to help."

America - "…Okay. Sounds like a plan. And…thank you guys…so much…"

England - "…Of course, America… We're here for you in your time of need…"

America - "…England…"

* * *

><p><em>September 15, 2001 – 3:48 p.m. – Site of Ground Zero<em>

England - "Wow, we were able to get more countries to help than I thought."

America - "Yeah, I'm really glad. This is going to take a long time, and some of them have even agreed to stay for as long as it takes! I can't believe it!"

England - "Normally in times of crisis, a nation comes together. But this time, I guess it's more than that. This tragedy affected more than just this nation."

America - "…Yeah. Thanks you guys for asking for there help. I wouldn't have been able to get everyone here alone."

England - "I don't think that's true, America. Remember, in a time of crisis, _everyone _comes together. Even if we don't all have the same beliefs or such, this one tragedy affected everyone the same. Granted everyone we called to help has their own nations to run, but we would all offer to help the same way as if, say, this happened to Japan or even my own nation."

America - "…I guess you're right…"

Garrett - "Hey, Mr. America!"

America - "Mr. Garrett? Mr. Arsenio! What are you doing here?"

Arsenio - "Mr. Garrett told me you were here doing clean-up. As you can see I'm on crutches so I can't pitch in just yet, but I wanted to see you to thank you personally."

America - "Thank me? Are you kidding me? You don't need to thank me!"

Arsenio - "You saved me even when I gave up hope and told you to go on your own…I wouldn't be here now if it wasn't for you, America. I guess all those years of you announcing to the office that you were a hero really amounted for something, huh?"

America - "…U-um, I guess so…"

Arsenio - "Thank you. So much."

America - "N-no problem."

Garrett - "Mr. America, we're happy that you were able to come help us out here. And you got so many friends to help as well! We can't thank you enough."

America - "What's with all of the thank you's today? Sheesh…"

England - "America, just take it."

America - "Take what?"

England - "The thank you's."

America - "…Okay. You're welcome…"

Arsenio - "Well, I got to get back. I'm supposed to be resting on doctor's orders and was specifically told _not _to come anywhere near Ground Zero…"

America - "Mr. Arsenio! Breaking the rules…"

Arsenio - "Anyway… I'll see you later, America."

America - "Goodbye, Mr. Arsenio. Mr. Garrett."

England - "…I guess it's time to get back to the clean-up, right?"

America - "Yeah… Hey, where's Sealand?"

England - "Huh? Where did that bugger run off to now?"

Sealand - "America! America!"

America - "Oh, there he is! Where were you?"

Sealand - "I finished it! Well, with the help of the Baltic States, but I finished it!"

England - "Finished what?"

Sealand - "Look! They're holding it up!"

England - "…What is that?"

America - "A sign? It says, "We Will Never Forget 9-11." And…is that the Twin Towers next to it?"

Sealand - "Yeah!"

England - "That…is a really big sign. How many people are holding that up?"

Sealand - "Uh, like ten. I made it to hang up over here somewhere. Um, we can hang it off of that building over there! That way everyone can see it!"

England - "Sealand, when did you have time to make that?"

Sealand - "I've been working on it the past few days. I made it out of all of those papers I collected."

England - "…You mean the ones you picked up after the attacks?"

Sealand - "…Yeah. Since there wasn't much evidence of…y'know,_ wee-oo-weep-oo_…and the papers were the only visible evidence, I decided to make this in the spirit of those who died."

America - "…Sealand… You made that…for this?"

Sealand - "Of course. Since England said I wouldn't be much help with the clean-up efforts, I figured I could at least contribute to something else."

America - "…Sealand… Thank you so much. This will mean a lot to not just me, but the people who lost someone in this tragedy."

Sealand - "You're welcome, America! I'm gonna go ask someone if we can put the sign up there."

America - "…That kid…"

England - "See? Everyone can help in someway."

America - "…This will be a long road to recovery…"

England - "I know. No matter what, though, you and your nation will never forget. Always remember that."

America - "Of course. I _lived _through it…"

England - "We'll help you recover, America."

America - "We?"

England - "All of us. Every country here. And the rest of the nation."

America - "…Thanks, England…"

England - "Now let's go do our part."

America - "Okay."

* * *

><p><strong>My decision to not use any descriptions was for the simple fact that we all know what happened. We saw the planes hit the buildings. We saw the buildings collapse. We heard the noises of the detectors and fire sirens. I mean, I wasn't in NYC when it happened. But I've seen enough on TV to know that there really <strong>_**isn't **_**a way to describe it unless you've lived through it. The assumption is that we've all seen enough to know that by reading this, we can just**_** picture **_**what's going on. Who knows if that was a terrible decision on my part, but I did what I could.**

**September 11, 2001. Never Forget. Thanks for reading.**

**~Midori**

**P.S. The name I Saw the Papers Fly is supposed to be the only description in the entire story that isn't based on dialogue. It's actually pointed more toward Sealand and his decision to collect the papers from the towers in memory of those who died.**


End file.
